Cool
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Puck took his own advice for once and headed out to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. Plaine.


Cool

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Puck took his own advice for once and headed out to Dalton to spy on the Warblers.

A: N – Oh look a new Plaine story. Whooooa.

* * *

><p>Puck hated uniforms almost as much as he hated assholes that beat on their girlfriends. The difference between the two was actually much larger than that made it seem, but Puck was feeling moody at the moment, and so it seemed adequate.<p>

A shoulder bumped against his and Puck barely restrained himself from reaching out to the blazer clad bulldog to bump him and strangle him into the next day with his red and blue fancy tie. He settled for scowling instead and glaring at the back of him as he walked by.

Puck wasn't sure why he had decided to come spy instead of Hummel; Kurt obviously would have fit in here more than him. Puck hadn't even made an effort, simply going in the same jeans and t-shirt he had gone to school in. He was sure, if Kurt had followed through (and who was Puck to say that Kurt wouldn't follow through?), that he would have come up with some elaborate plan to sneak in complete with fake uniform and everything.

Instead Puck squared his shoulders and thought very long and hard about whom he should stop and ask for directions. If he were to ask for directions, that is. Maybe he was a bit too stubborn to do so most of the time, but at the moment he was sure he was stuck in some blazer uniform clad diamond built labyrinth he'd never find his way out of.

"Excuse me." A painfully polite voice came from behind him and Puck moved out of the way, almost stumbling over a step and cursing his mother for instilling manners in him.

"Hey." Puck grabbed onto the arm as the boy walked by, though, clamping down hard and maybe being a tiny bit surprised at the muscles that tensed in response. The boy that turned to look at him had an unhealthy amount of gel in his hair and lips pressed into a fine line. He raised an eyebrow and Puck was amazed by the swirl of colors in his eyes. He cleared his throat and started over. "Hey," He dropped the other boy's arm now that he had his attention and watched his eyes change from tense to questioning. He even tilted his head and everything. "You think you could help me out?"

"Of course." The boy smiled – probably a smile of reflex, Puck thought absentmindedly, even if it was an absurdly nice smile, all crooked and a tiny sliver of teeth – and tossed his head to the side, Puck following him as he walked. They stopped in a small alcove and Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets, his fingers lightly touching is keys and wallet. "What can I help you with?"

Puck looked around them, and took in the sea of navy all going to one central place, boys yelling at each other and the general hustle and bustle of school. But why they were all flocking like birds to one place…. "What's going on?"

The boy stood up on his toes to see over Puck's shoulder, and smiled a bit before settling back down. "Oh, it's the Warblers."

"What do birds have to do with any of this?"

"No, no." The boy laughed and shook his head as though he truly thought Puck was funny. Almost no one did that. Certainly not when he made jokes that could actually be considered smart jokes. "Our a capella group."

"They're all in the Warblers?" Puck's eyes bugged from his head as he looked at the crowd.

"No." The boy stressed and laughed again. Puck thought it was actually a bit cute how he'd look down while laughing as though unsure if he really should be. Or as though he was hiding. "They're all going to see the Warblers. We kind of tend to shut down the school a bit."

Puck didn't miss the use of the term 'we'. This was his in. He smiled his sweetest smile and shifted a tiny bit closer. "Think you can get me in?" He winked and asked slyly.

The boy looked suspicious, but he blushed nonetheless and hiked his bag up higher onto his shoulder. "What school are you from?" He asked as he started a slow descend down the hall, Puck following with a smirk.

"I'm a potential student."

"No you're not." The boy said sardonically, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Puck was a bit taken aback, never had his covers been blown so quickly. "Carmel."

"No." The boy smiled a bit. "Though props for trying."

"If you're so sure how about you wager a guess." Puck said stubbornly.

"I'd say McKinley," The boy said thoughtfully with a small smirk of his own. "Because you don't look like an eighty year old man."

Puck flushed and the boy laughed at the look on his face. A fully body laugh. He even threw his head back to do it. Puck couldn't help but smile at that. "I did walk into that one."

"You did." The boy smiled widely at him and Puck could tell he was staring. He could feel it and Puck wasn't the least bit disturbed. He liked it even. Liked it in a way he didn't like it when Kurt stared at him, but he liked it when Rachel did.

Puck had always known he wasn't completely straight. He had known it since he was twelve and popped a boner when seeing two guys making out on the train one day. He knew what Kurt would say, since he had heard it all before, "bisexuality doesn't exist". And it surly didn't help that Puck had picked on Hummel for years straight, but, to his credit, it was because Kurt annoyed the crap out of him, not because he was gay. "I'm Blaine." The guy to his left held out his hand for Puck to take, stopping suddenly in a doorway that was surrounded by the blazer clad crowd.

Puck. Puckerman. Say anything but you're first name, he told himself. "Noah." But it still came out.

"Well Noah," Blaine paused and looked behind himself at the boys gesturing almost wildly for him to join them. Had Puck made them late? "Will you stay for a bit after the performance?"

"Yeah, sure." Puck shrugged. He hadn't been planning on just leaving anyway, but that blush on Blaine's cheeks sure was incentive enough for him to stay.

"Great." Blaine turned around and almost tripped over a boy with his blazer over his arm. "Sorry." He apologized and stepped on another boy's foot. He paused for a moment in front of the group, handing his bag to someone off to the side and fixing his blazer. After he squared his shoulders he turned around.

And when he started to sing, Puck was more than sure they were going to lose.

* * *

><p>"So," Puck settled into the seat across from him (and two other guys), a way too expensive chai tea latte warming the palms of his hands. "not that I don't like the whole 'scare off the spy' thing you got going on with buying said spy a drink and all but why exactly are you here?"<p>

"Why are we here?" One of the other guys asked, the taller Asian one who seemed to have been in charge of the a capella group earlier. "Why are _you_ here?" He asked.

"This is our typical hang out, you know." The darker skinned one said with a smirk over the rim of his cup. "You're the one spying."

"And we totally didn't pay for your drink," The Asian said with a careless shrug. "But the thanks is appreciated."

Puck raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh as the two didn't even bother to hide their side eye to Blaine. He choked a bit on his coffee and his cheeks flamed, his eyes shooting down to the table as he cleared his throat. "Anyway-" He started.

"We're just gonna leave you two alone." The two boys stood up and winked at Blaine, nudging his chair before walking over to a table not so far away. Clearly they wanted to listen in.

Or maybe they actually were going to study, as they seemed to be pretending to do when they pulled out books and notebooks and leaned over them studiously. "I'm sorry about them." Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck and laughed bashfully, his fingers playing with the rim of his coffee cup.

"It's cute." Puck smiled.

"What's cute?" Blaine looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Them?" He nodded at his friends. "They're anything but cute."

"No." Puck smiled once more. "_You_ are."

Blaine coughed on his sip of coffee, his eyes widening and his cheeks flaring. "T-thanks."

"Adorable." Puck smirked and Blaine hastily smiled back.

"So…" Blaine trailed off. "Noah."

"Blaine."

"What did you think?"

"Oh you guys are so going to win."

"You have so much faith in your own team."

"We're good but you guys," Puck trailed off and mimed an explosion with his hands. "Blew me out of the water."

"We're that good?"

"_You're_ that good." Puck complimented again, reveling in the blush. "But yeah, man, you guys are fucking kick ass. It's totally cool, though. You guys winning means less time that I have to deal with solo fights all the time."

"Solo fights?"

"Yeah, things in our choir room get all sorts of crazy when solos are involved."

"You guys certainly seem… unorthodox." Blaine laughed a bit to himself and wrinkled his nose. Puck smiled at the sight and took a swing of his latte.

It was good, not the best thing he had ever had – Puck was more of an iced tea, smoothie guy – but it certainly wasn't terrible. "You sound like you've had an inside view of my little group." Puck teased.

"Well Google does exist." Puck braced himself against the table, looking around the small café as though to look for people to start jumping up and yelling. Blaine crinkled his forehead at him in confusion, his hazel eyes narrowing. "What?"

Puck waved him closer and widened his eyes, Blaine following suit after a moment of hesitation, his coffee cup pulled up to rest against his chest. Puck looked around the room once more, his eyes looking over all the occupants. "You just said the 'G' word." He whispered conspiratorially.

"The 'G' word?" Blaine looked at him like he honestly thought Puck was insane. Which was entirely possible. Puck was okay with that. "Oh! You mean Google."

Puck flinched violently and leaned closer. "Don't say that!" Blaine's eyes tinted in humor and he opened his mouth, probably to do just that, but Puck blocked any sound from coming out with a hand.

His skin was suspiciously soft and rough at the same time and warm under Puck's palm. His breath stuttered for a moment and Puck had to remind himself to keep talking. "You don't say that in a fancy private school. Peer reviewer ninjas will come running out and kill you." Blaine's eyes were wide as they stared into his own and Puck slowly lowered his hand, but he made no move to back away, and neither did Blaine.

Puck couldn't help glanced down at his lips, full and pink and parted slightly. "Ninjas?" Blaine asked softly and Puck slowly sat back down into his seat, Blaine pulling back as well and his lips quirked up in a small smile.

"Ninjas."

* * *

><p>Puck tried to remember why he had visited Dalton in the first place, the next day, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what had possessed him to infiltrate the private school. He stalked his way into the choir room, sitting back in the far corner and cradling his phone in his hand. It vibrated almost on cue and he smirked down at the message that blinked up at him.<p>

The girls were plotting, shooting suspicious looks at the guys as they filed in. "Hey," Sam dropped down next him and Puck nodded reaching out a fist to bump Artie's, even as he typed in a quick reply with his free hand.

Kurt gave him a suspicious look but Puck didn't pay him any mind.

Maybe he'd introduce the two of them – strictly as friends, of course, because Kurt was looking a little down lately and maybe Blaine could get him a bit more than any of the other guys could.

Actually, maybe it would be best to make it so that only friends would happen if he introduced the two of them.

_Wanna see Captain America? _Puck asked the question as Mister Schue walked in, dropping his satchel on the chair and starting to talk enthusiastically. Puck never really could care what he was saying; it never really seemed to be about him anyway.

_Absolutely! I haven't been able to find time to go yet! _Puck laughed silently at the response and got a suspicious look from Santana for the trouble. He winked at her and she shook her head slightly, resting her hand on Brittany's knee.

_It's a date. _

_It is?_

_Yeah. _

_Cool._

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> – It's actually all kinds of crappy, now that I think about it. Shh. Whatever.


End file.
